The prior art is generally cognizant of the treatment of forage with dry particulate materials while the forage is being formed into bales in a mechanical baler. The treatment material is generally a preservative or fungicide.
Conventionally, a mechanical hopper is located high on the baler in some convenient place. Hoses or a chute extend from the hopper to a position just above that occupied by the forage immediately before it is compressed into bales. The hopper is equipped with a metering device allowing the operator to regulate the flow of dry, particulate material. The material released by the hopper is drawn through the hoses or chute by gravity and scatters over the forage.
Because of the dependence of conventional distributing devices upon the force of gravity to draw the particulate treatment material from the hopper to the forage, the hoses or chutes of such distributors must be steeply inclined or vertical to avoid clogging. Similarly, sharp twists or turns in the hoses or chutes make the distributor vulnerable to clogging. Furthermore, conventional distributors are limited in the area over which they can distribute treatment material. The flow from a hose or chute scatters only to a limited extent, falling straight down after leaving the hose. Consequently, multiple hoses or chutes must be employed when the baler is designed to take up a broad width of forage, as is the case in large rotary balers.